Traditional flexible solar panels are constructed of large sections of solar cells. On occasion, handling loads and/or deployment loads result in stress-induced cracking in the panels. Furthermore, solar cell failures may occur during acceptance testing. Therefore, repair or rework of the solar panels is often necessary.
Thus, large solar panels are commonly constructed from multiple solar cell modules. Therefore, when repair or rework is necessary, only the affected solar cell module or modules may be replaced.
Furthermore, solar panels, including solar panels formed from multiple solar cell modules, require harnessing that collects electrical energy from all of the solar cells in the panel. For example, a solar-powered spacecraft, such as the International Space Station, includes harnessing that brings electrical energy from the solar cells of the panel to the spacecraft. However, due to thermal concerns and stowage factors, the harnessing typically extends along the outer edges of the solar panel. As such, the harnessing may increase the overall size of the solar panel and may create stress concentrations on the solar panel, particularly during deployment (e.g., launch of the spacecraft) and during eclipse thermal cycling.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of solar power systems.